


Rise of Legend: the  lone wolf

by HouseRose



Category: Destiny - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseRose/pseuds/HouseRose
Summary: The story of a guardian with unusual amounts of light, who becomes the epicenter of a whirlwind of events that could destroy the Last City and all of humanity as we know it.





	

>   
>       "Hey! Wake up! Guardian! Wake the hell up!"  
>       My eyes drifted open. I looked around and tried to move, but I was floating. I was wearing some sort of thin jumpsuit that felt stretchy but sturdy. I breathed in but the air seemed rather thin. There didn't appear to be any gravity and I was floating in some sort of tunnel.  
>       I needed a weapon. My first instinct was to survive, to fight. Right know I had nothing except very limited knowledge of my terrain. I had no idea how I was alive. I had no idea who I was. I didn't care. My first priority was to get someplace safe.  
>       "Good. You're awake," The floating glowing object, hovering in front of my face, said. Then it added snidely, "finally." It floated back a little and continued. "You've been dead awhile, and to be honest I'm not sure how you have any light left, floating this far from the Traveller, all these centuries, but you're back now and the world is a bit different than you might remember. You seem to generate a abnormal amount of light which, incidentally is how I found you. But first things first, we need to get you a breathing apparatus. I'm generating a very small amount of oxygen directly in front of your face but that won't hold long. Then we need to find a ship with a working warp drive or we will never make it back to the city."  
>       I nod, soaking all this in and filling the parts I don't understand away, so I can analyze them more later. I know I am human, I know I am a warrior, and I know I don't want to die again. I look around but I don't recognize anything. I see the object float down the corridor.  
>       "Hey, over this way. My scanners are picking up something from over here."  
>  The object, which looks to be a multitude of triangular pyramids floating around a central orb, which I decided to refer to it as an orb for now, scanned an object in the corridor.  
>        "Okay this should do. It's an older model, a firebreak II, but it should do. Better than anything I could fabricate out of the limited raw matter here. There's also some boots and a robe over there. Put them on... wait, what class are you?"  
>       I didn't understand this question, so I cocked my head to the side, questioningly. The term seemed familiar but I couldn't place it.  
>       The orb seemed to understand my confusion. "Okay, just a sec," It sighed. It proceeded to scan me, then said, "Okay, you're a warlock with an unusually high knack for combat. You likely were the old world equivalent of a titan but your innate thirst for knowledge give you a higher aptitude for the warlock abilities. Although, you seem to have a knack for technology as well. You honestly could almost be any class."  
>       I looked at it, still confused.  
>  "Okay, here," it said as it vanished, dissolving into a mist of light. "I'm still here, just linked directly to your consciousness. I'm uploading data on warlock abilities into you mind now. Don't worry about the armor for now. You'll want warlock specific armor later but for now just use this stuff even though it is a mismatch of armor for different classes."  
>       I grabbed my head. The flow of knowledge hurt, making my skull pound. It was like a tidal wave of pressure, assaulting my new brain cells. But I understood what he said and so I grabbed the helmet and put it on. I grabbed the robe and shrugged it on, it self adjusted and enclosed around me, linking to my jumpsuit. I then connected the seal on the helmet to the robes. The micro climate began to generate providing cool crisp air to breath at a better, less suffocating, rate than what the orb provided.  
>       "Okay, next thing we need to get you a weapon." The orb stated. "Luckily I brought a rifle. Here."  
>       An old, early golden age, automatic rifle formed in the empty space and floated there. It was in good condition but hardly pristine. It had some engravings in Russian on the handle and stock.  
>       "It's an old khvostov rifle. A lot of the other ghosts have found them in the cosmodrome. The guardian who was patrolling out this way had one and so I just linked to it so I could transmat it if managed to find a guardian. It's not the best weapon around but it's easy to encrypt and transmat, and it's reliable. I'd keep it even when you get some better weapons." The orb explained. "Now we should find at least one other weapon for you, then we need to find a ship. That shouldn't be to hard, considering we're in the reef. There should be a fixer upper around here somewhere, and if worst comes to worst, we can just steal one from the awoken. Not recommend, but better than dying out here."  
>       I hefted the Khvostov trying to gauge its weight but then realized I was still in zero gravity. I sifted through all the new knowledge implanted in my head and the new advice from the orb. I decided to archive most of the info about my "class" and the other "classes" and the other things the orb had beamed into my head. I could review it later. I decided the most prudent course would be to grab the boots, which I guessed likely had maglock tech on them (don't ask me how, probably the unreviewed knowledge), and to find a ship. I slung the gun over my shoulder and it magnetically clipped to the weapon lock on my robes. I held out my hand the orb drifted down (over, up, whatever. Direction is quite relative in zero G) till it hovered just above my palm. It scanned my helmet and a HUD with schematics of my weapon and shielding from my armor and other data was organized on the outlines of my field of vision. An aim assist cursor hovered in the center of my vision.  
>       I closed my hand and the orb disappeared. I pushed off the wall, using my warlock force palm to propel me faster. I maneuvered in this manner down several corridors and open spaces till I reached a large ship that seemed connected to an even larger complex of ship scraps and old hull pieces, sealed together. I pushed towards it, avoiding rubble and scraps. I landed on the outside of the chamber. I maglocked to the outside of the ship and stood up. I could feel a giant artificial gravity field on the inside of the ship.  
>       "This ship seems to be of Fallen design, so there should be an airlock near the back of the bridge. We are on the side of the bridge now, which means that the nearest emergency airlock should be about 12 meters... thataway." The orb said.  
>       Simultaneously, an arrow appeared on my HUD. I followed it to a hatch. As I arrived, the hatch opened and a voice called out from inside.  
>  "Don't just stand there, come inside. I have many questions for you."  
>       I unmagnetized the boots, grabbed the side of the hatch, and swung inside. The airlock spiraled closed and the artificial gravity took effect. I collapsed to the floor and several of my bones fractured. I screamed in pain. The orb immediately started healing me.  
>       The other door opened, the red light turning blue and the the two halves splitting apart and sliding open vertically with a loud sssshhhhzzinnnkkk. A regal woman with pale blue skin and platinum blonde hair stood there, arms folded, a quizzical yet amused look on her face. She turned slightly and motioned inside to chair.  
>  I struggled to stand, collapsing several more times but the orb seemed to have strengthened my bones as it healed me, so none broke.   After about five minutes of struggling to stand, I grew accustomed to my weight, the weight of my armor and gun, and awkwardness of gravitationally constricted movement. I pushed away from the wall I had been slumped against and stumbled over to the chair she had motioned to. I collapsed in the chair, exhausted.  
>       "You are an interesting anomaly. Your light is hundreds of years old, adrift out here, yet it has not faded. You are human not awoken yet you were out here, in the dark that spawned us. Speak."  
>       I tried to, but all that came out was a horse croak. I was not used to speaking, for hadn't done it in a millennia. She smiled, as if she understood.  
>       "Ghost, how did you find her, and how did you get all the way out here in the first place? Surely no guardians breached my domain?"  
>       "I... uh... drifted here after... after I got left on mars... yeah," the orb stumbled about. "I picked up her trail soon after entering the reef."  
>       "Yes, her light is very strong. You intrigue me guardian." So she helped me learn to speak again and helped me adjust. She seemed to enjoy questioning me and even more so my discomfort. After a few days, she handed me an old sidearm and gave me a ship. It was a reef patrol ship, but an older model that wouldn't be missed. She gave me a map of places to avoid and sent me on my way. Me and my companion, I now know is a Ghost, travelled through the system for several hours before we reached Earth.  
>       We flew in low, through the clouds and the Ghost signaled the tower for landing codes. We set the ship on auto decent and my Ghost transmatted us onto the courtyard of the tower. I stood there looking about the scene before me, guardians scampering back and forth from on vendor to another, checking weapons and cleaning armor.  
>       "Okay then, step one is to get you some armor," the Ghost stated with purpose. "Lets go talk to Ikora Rey."


End file.
